


Inopportune

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They keep getting interrupted in the lab.<br/>Disclaimer:  Not mine, so not mine, and absolutely making no money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inopportune

"Seriously, Abs, what could happen?" Tim asked, running his hands up and down her arms.

"No. No." She held up a finger, waving it in his face. "You cannot ask me that without remembering the time that Gibbs walked in." 

Tim grimaced, remembering the head slap that left him dazed. "Oh."

"And Kate! Remember Kate?" 

She'd gone back and found Tony, and they'd watched for a while, before clapping, whistling, and holding up score cards. Tim remembered that with a hot blush. "Yeah."

"And Ducky." 

Ducky had given them a lecture about the appropriateness of interoffice relationships. 

"Not to mention Jenny, and Director Vance, and...!" 

Tim glanced around. "Maybe we should set up an alarm system that lets us know if someone's gotten off the elevator." 

Abby's eyes lit up. "But not bubble wrap!"

"No," Tim agreed. "No bubble wrap."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment FIc prompt: NCIS, McGee/Abby, People always seem to walk into her lab at the most inopportune moments.


End file.
